When In Cuba
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: It was her friends' fault that she ended up meeting a man named Cuba in Cuba...oneshot for Monty! Continued! T for Cuba's mouth!
1. At the club

MCD: Haha, sorry for the lateness, but thanks to my friend **Montgomery Pedro**, whom I give props to the idea for, I now present to you my Cuba/Kag ;) I hope you like~!

**When in Cuba**

Kagome slipped through the suffocating amount of people quickly and grumpily made her way to a seat all the way at the back of the club. Huffing indignantly, she crossed her arms and glared at her oblivious friends- who'd been totally **insane **to suggest this! They knew she didn't like to travel out of the country much!

Eri and Yuka were partying it up, grinding with a bunch of locals while Ayumi chilled with a new friend of hers over at the bar. Their chatting was getting louder with every swig of Malibu. Funny, she didn't take Ayumi as the type to drink.

Kagome could practically feel the anime blue lines run down the side of her face like sweat. Leave it to the three of them to screw things up.

The day had been perfect; not a cloud in the sky, visiting the most scenic sights, like multiple waterfalls, a cathedral, riding through some of the countryside on an oxcart, and the _San Pedro de la Rosa _castlewas gorgeous! All of Cuba was pretty much _oozing _beauty. Everything was awesome -she felt oddly compelled to say that word- and just as she was about to take a stroll on the beach- _smack! _Plucked by the arms and dragged unmercifully into the club, the _only _building in Cuba in which she was not interested in.

Kagome sighed and leaned her head on her hand and stared across the room glumly. She wasn't even sure what timeit was anymore, and she'd been wanting to see the sunset on the beach! Ah, well, there was always tomorrow, right?

A drunken man, obviously not a local, staggered over to her and trapped her when he put his hands on the arms of the chair. He grinned stupidly and asked, "Whazzup go-_hic_-us?" Kagome's eye twitched and she slapped the man so hard he spun and hit the floor, where he moaned pathetically.

_No, _she thought, _There is no tomorrow because I'm __**leaving!**_Kagome growled as she pushed past her friends and to the door.

Before she could get there, a hand touched her shoulder gently and she jumped. She turned to the guy, and he put his hands up in defense. He tried to talk over the noise but she couldn't hear him, so she pointed to the door. He nodded and they walked out, unknowing of the three pairs of stalking eyes.

Kagome shielded her eyes from the sun; man, was it dark in that stupid club or what? She turned to her company and it was clear that he was a local: Tall, muscular, dark-skinned with a Hawaiian shirt (which she found ironic, weren't America and Cuba enemies?), board shorts and sandals. His dreadlocks were pulled back into a high ponytail with a headband. A cigar hung loosely from his lips and he switched it from side to side in his mouth, trying to make it easier to talk. He scratched his stubbled chin and looked at her with eyes that weren't mean to be so serious.

"'Ay, you OK? I saw that guy try 'n come onto ya..." he said and Kagome smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks anyway." she smiled and he did as well.

"Welcome." he replied and Kagome blinked, the setting sun reflecting off of the water and shining in her eyes. She smiled at the shoreline.

"Ooh, how beautiful." she gaped and the man grinned happily. "I know, right? Looks nice!" Kagome nodded and looked at him. "First time here and I've only just seen it."

The tanned man looked at her incredulously and grabbed her hand. "You kiddin'? You gotta see it! It's the best part! Unless you wanna go back in there," he said and motioned his head to the club. Kagome shook her head.

"No way! I'd much rather see the beach." she giggled and he grinned, then proceeded to drag her off.

"Hey, what's your name?" she asked him and he winked at her.

"You can call me Cuba for now," Kagome nodded happily, "My name's Kagome, nice to meet you!" They walked down the stretch of the beach, chatting amiably about the finer points of Cuba. "Cuba" himself seemed to know everything about his homeland. Kagome was definitely going to meet up with him again.

"How do you know so much?" She asked in awe and he grinned.

"I've lived here all my life. But never have I seen someone as pretty as you." he winked and Kagome giggled.

"Are you sure that's not the alcohol talking?" she smiled and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, I'm more addicted to ice cream than I am to alcohol," he grinned, "but it'd be a suicide mission to take away my cigars." Kagome laughed.

"I'm not one for cigars, but I do love ice cream!" she agreed and that started him off on a whole rant about the pure amazing-ness of ice cream.

* * *

><p>Eri, Yuka and Ayumi giggled maniacally from the doorway of the club.<p>

"Haha! Looks like she'll finally get over that asshole boyfriend," Ayumi giggled drunkenly and Yuka nodded.

"Hey! Why does Kagome get all the guys?" Eri whined and rushed back into the club, desperate for a man as hot as "Cuba".

**When in Cuba**

MCD: WA! Fail aru D: I hope you like it anyway, Montgomery Pedro!


	2. Boom de yada

MCD: Monty, I owe you for that awful oneshot :( I'm going to redo it, but for now, I decided to work off it ;) continuing it in drabble-ish-things!

**When In Cuba**

Kagome cluctched her mouth, trapping giggles. Cuba sat across from her, toasting a hot dog over the campfire. Canada, being referred to as "Matthew" for the time being in the presence of a human, had joined them and was laughing at Cuba's 'America Jokes'.

"Ah, America is such an odd place." Kagome chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye. Canada and Cuba shared a look.

"Trust me, you have no idea." Canada muttered, taking a bite of his hotdog. "My brother is, absolutely, 100% stereotypical American. It's awful." Canada rolled his eyes. "But you do get used to it."

Cuba made a face. "No ya don't! Ain't your bro's name Alfred? He's so annoying! I don't like him at all." Cuba jabbed the hotdog a little further into the fire, almost setting it aflame. Kagome stared at him.

"Well, not _all _Americans are like that, I think. You've gotta love the whole world!" she exclaimed and threw her arms up, showing how important it was. Cuba raised an eyebrow at her.

"And just how do ya' think someone does that?" Kagome pouted, but a happy grin soon replaced it.

"The world is just awesome-" Canada almost started laughing at the use of his friend's favorite word- "So awesome, in fact, it makes you want to break into song." She barely contained her laughter when the two men gave each other a confused look.

Kagome smiled and opened her mouth, starting to sing.

"I love the mountains, I love the clear blue skies. I love big bridges, I love when great whites fly." She began and Canada's jaw dropped, realizing what song it was. "You've got to be kidding me.."

Kagome gave him big puppy-dog eyes, big, wide blue eyes that Cuba liked, a lot. Canada sighed and scratched his head, trying to remember the lyrics.

"I love the whole world, and all it's sights and sounds-"

"Boom de yada boom de yada, boom de yada, boom de yada." Kagome sang slowly with him and grinned so wide, it could've cracked any other person's face. Cuba blinked.

"What the..." he muttered, watching the two sternly. Kagome smiled at him, scooting closer.

"You don't have to know the right lyrics, just sing what you like about the world in tune." she said and began again.

"I love the ocean, I love the parakeets. I love the US, I love the Cuban sun. I love the whole world, so many things to see. Boom de yada, boom de yada." Cuba's mouth formed an "o" in realization.

"I love the palm trees, I love the rolling waves. I love the fruit drinks, I love the movie stars. I love the whole world, and being part of it. Boom de yada, boom de yada, boom de yada boom de yada." Cuba sang slowly, watching Kagome's reaction. The wide, ecstatic smile was enough to keep him singing. It was Canada's turn.

"I love the pirates, I love the maple trees. I love the countries, I love the stars so bright. I love the whole world, no place I'd rather be,"

"Boom de yada, boom de yada, boom de yada boom de yada!" Kagome and Cuba joined in, laughing slightly. They sang until the sunset, letting the waves reflect the sun so bright.

"I love the friendships, I love the traveling." Kagome sang, her voice cracking from tiredness.

"I love the nice girls, I love the time that flies." Cuba sang, also getting tired.

"I love the whole world, It's such an awesome place." Canada sang around a yawn, laying back on the sand.

Kagome smiled, leaning on Cuba's arm. He wrapped his arm around her, her head leaning on his chest.

"Boom de yada, boom de yada, boom de yada, boom de yada..."

**When In Cuba**

MCD: How do you like it? :D Monty, I grant thine wishes! *sprinkles England's fairy dust everywhere*


	3. In tongues

MCD: Feeling a little angsty :P Thanks for all the reviews, especially from you, Monty!

**When In Cuba**

Kagome opened her mouth and looked at her friend reassurance.

"_El nombre de mi amigo es Cuba_. My friend's name is Cuba." Cuba gave a lopsided grin and clapped softly.

"Very good _mi amiga_! Now, lemme try!" Kagome nodded happily.

"_Watashi no yuujin no namae wa Kagomedesu_." she said slowly, but it still looked like Cuba was trying to piece it all together.

"One more time, _amiga?_" she nodded patiently.

"_Watashi no yuujin...no namae wa... Kagomedesu_. My friend's name is Kagome."

"Wata-shi wa no you jin, no namay wa Kagomedesu. My friend's name is Kagome." he muttered, testing the foreign words out. It came out a little different than how Kagome sounded, but altogether it was a good start.

Kagome smiled at him and clapped her hands gently.

"Not bad, not bad at all. You need a little work on your syllables and where you focus the words, but very good. How about we work a little more on Spanish?" Cuba nodded eagerly.

"'Kay, here's an easy one," he grinned, "_Mi animal favorito es un gato. _My favorite animal is a cat."

"_Mi animal favorito es un gato._" Kagome quipped eagerly.

"_Tengo una buena amiga. _I have a nice friend." he stated, hoping she would remember to change the words because she was talking about a male instead of a female.

"_Tenga una buena amigo." _she repeated with ease.

"_Mi color favorito es azul. _My favorite color is azul- er, blue." he corrected himself and stared sheepishly at her, namely her eyes. She giggled and amusement sparkled through the dazzling sapphire orbs.

"_Mi color favorito es azul._" she said flawlessly and smiled charmingly. Cuba snorted, but it was in irony.

"How 'r you so good at this?" he questioned and she smiled, flipping a stray ebony lock over her shoulder.

"I traveled a lot when I was in my teens. I learned a lot of languages, and those I haven't learned come more easily." she informed mysteriously. Cuba eyed her for a moment, trying to detect any underlying meaning; not being able to find anything, he shrugged and grinned.

"Well? What other languages do ya know?" he asked and she hummed thoughfully.

"Well," she murmured, "I do know some French, as well as Chinese, some Spanish, obviously Japanese and Gibberish." she giggled and he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Gibberish?" he asked in a joking tone. She nodded and could barely restrain a grin.

"Helsumazskvurnetal." she blurted and clamped a hand over her mouth, trying to restrain the peals of laughter. Cuba laughed and leaned backwards, his joyful expression towards the ceiling.

"Haha! " he chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye, "That was pretty good. What'd it mean, though?" he asked playfully and Kagome giggled, her face flushed pink.

"I have a really awesome, hot friend." she blushed and looked shyly away from Cuba. Cuba smiled.

"_Tengo una amiga hermosa," _Cuba said softly, leaning over the table that separated them and put his large, calloused hand on her small one, "_Y me gustaria que ella era mi novia." _he grinned and Kagome stood up, coming face to face with him with a matching smile.

"_Watashi wa hansamuna yūjin o motte, watashi wa ukeireru._" she giggled at his confused face and gently kissed him on the nose.

"_Et ils disent le français est la langue de l'amour...!_" Canada chuckled, holding Kumajiiro to his chest and peaking through a gap in the door.

**When In Cuba**

_Tengo una amiga hermosa y me gustaria que ella era mi novia.- _I have a beautiful friend and I wish she was my girlfriend.

_Watashi wa hansamuna yūjin o motte, watashi wa ukeireru- _I have a handsome friend, I accept.

_Et ils disent le français est la langue de l'amour...!- _And they say French is the language of love...!

Or at least from my awful google translation that's what it says. HAPPY HERGERGIMAFLAH!

Hah! At least I'm fluent in Gibberish!


	4. Bringing Work Home

MCD: Just recently got this idea~ Thanks for all the awesome reviews! :D

**When In Cuba **

Kagome swung lazily in her hammock, sipping a some-exotic-fruit-and-strawberry-banana smoothie. Her eyes drifted around the beautiful landscape of her boyfriend's beach side home. A large two-story house with a bunch of beach chairs around a fire pit, a stone patio behind the house with a classic green-grass backyard. Palm trees lined the edges of the territory, as well as a few scattered around the yard. At the front was a few feet of the wooden porch, then some grass, then it all fell away to sand that eventually led to the gorgeous glittering ocean and the beach.

After seeing a lot of Cuba- not the person, the country- she was surprised that he lived so well. She was glad that he'd invited her over, though. Staying in an uncomfortably small hotel room with three other crazy women that wanted to know all about your nonexistent sex life with your hot new boyfriend was _extremely _awkward.

Kagome sighed and swung her legs over the side of the hammock, trying to keep her balance and holding a smoothie. She grinned when nothing went wrong. It seemed good fortune was a common occurrence while she stayed in Cuba. She readjusted the comfortable red bikini and the Cuban-flag-towel around her waist. With that she stood, walking into the large house.

Kagome put her empty cup in the kitchen sink, getting ready to rinse it out real quick, when she spotted the letters next to the fruit basket. She stared at the letters for a moment, her curiosity growing. Suddenly she grabbed the nearest one and took it into both of her hands, studying it carefully. _'Letter regarding the investment in Las Camariocas.'_ Normally she would never be so nosy, but the letter was written and addressed completely in Chinese. Scattered around the edges of the letter were pink plum blossoms, what she knew was China's national flower. She subconsciously touched the mariposa in her hair before hesitantly touching the broken seal on the letter. Maybe...?

The sound of someone walking up the front steps and opening the door broke into her thoughts and she hurriedly put the letter right back where it had been. She turned to the sink once more and washed out the smoothie cup, just as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"_Hola, hermosa. S_orry I made ya wait for me to get done with work," Cuba mumbled in Kagome's ear and leaned his head on her shoulder. Kagome smiled.

"It's alright, Cuba-chan. You've got a very beautiful house." she said and he laughed. He spun her around and smiled at her.

"How're you today, Kags? Miss me?" he grinned, cigar hanging loosely from his teeth. She smiled mischievously.

"Mayyybe~." she giggled and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Of course I did. How was work? Were you very busy?" she asked and leaned back against the counter top, pulling him with her.

"Eh," he shrugged, "Not really. A lot of people just talkin' bull, stupid people makin' accusations, just a whole lotta crap." he frowned and Kagome gave him a little kiss. "But I managed to sneak away while all those idiots were talkin'." he smiled and she nodded.

"Well, now you have to listen to my nonsense chatter all day instead of theirs." she giggled and Cuba grinned, switching his cigar to the other side of his mouth.

"I prefer _you _to _them _any day." he cooed and Kagome shook her head with a smile.

"Well, now that you're back, want to take a walk on the beach? It'll relax you." she offered and Cuba grinned.

"Sounds great, Kago-" the sound of the front door slamming open cut him off and they both jumped, startled.

"AIYAH! Why did you guys make ME break open the door, aru? We couldn't have just KNOCKED, aru!_?_" a loud shout filled the house and annoying laughter rang through the air.

"Hahahahaha! No way! Dude, it's so much more dramatic and epic if you burst through the door like a hero, man! Even if it is this bastard's house, you still gotta arrive in style, bro!"

"BLOODY WANKER! You stupid git, look what you've done, you broke the hinges to the door-" a loud crash and a lot of cursing-

"**Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol..."**

"Ve~! Germany, help me, Russia's being really scary and I don't want to finish the conference in Cuba and why couldn't we have just stayed at the hotel, and I still want some pasta-"

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT ZHE _HELL_ UP!"

And in the kitchen, Cuba was smacking his head repeatedly on the counter top while Kagome asked him what was going on.

* * *

><p>' <em>As of 2004, China had agreed to planning to invest US$500 million in the completion and operation of Las Camariocas, an unfinished processing facility from the Soviet era. Under the agreement, Cubaníquel, the state-run nickel producer, owns 51 percent and Chinese-government owned Minmetals Corporation owns 49 percent.'<em>

That's what the '_Letter regarding the investment in Las Camariocas' _ part was about. Source was Wikipedia.


	5. Don't ask a woman

MCD: I'm so late on all of my updates… *headdesk* Don't you hate those illiterate flamers on youtube? I just want to fruking smack them…*hisses*

**When In Cuba**

Kagome blinked.

"Ok… so tell me if I'm getting this right… Cuba _is, _literally, _Cuba." _Said country-slash-personification nodded nervously at her calm reaction. "And the rest of these guys, your _'business partners'_, are the other countries?" Another affirmative nod from her boyfriend.

The air was thick with tension and Cuba wrung his hands together, a bead of sweat trickling down his brow. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh _my fucking god. _He hadn't planned this! Of course, he hadn't really planned anything ahead for a possible future with the beautiful Asian woman, since he was immortal and a country. He was breaking some major _fucking _rules here! Not to mention that the other mother-nature-fucking countries were here!

And so, Cuba came to the conclusion that he was officially in deep shit.

The way he saw it, Kagome would either have a mini episode and go insane right there and the whole stupid memory-erasing process go underway, leaving a hole in his heart and wasted time. Or she would stand up and walk away, muttering about crazy assholes, leaving another hole in his heart but no memory loss. Neither of which options he was too eager about.

So I bet you could imagine his surprise when she simply shrugged and smiled.

"Cool. Nice to meet you guys, I'm Kagome."

Everyone except for Russia fell to the floor in shock, and even the tall Russian was left blinking in confusion.

Cuba twitched and lifted his face up from the linoleum floor, gaping disbelievingly at his girlfriend.

"S-so ya just believe me? No questions asked?" he questioned her, wondering if she didn't get it, but she just raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Well duh. You explained it to me pretty well. I wouldn't have questioned you anyway. It's a big secret and I understand why you kept it from me, but I hope there's nothing else you're keeping secret." She cast him a stern glance, but her expression lightened almost immediately into a care-free smile.

"Besides, I knew you weren't human anyway." She added lazily and all the poor countries could do was gawk.

"Amazing…" England suddenly broke the silence and was in front of her, not close enough to enter her bubble but still at a good enough distance to examine her. He grasped his chin with a gloved hand as his emerald eyes swept her still scantily-clad figure. She blushed slightly, something that made Cuba annoyed.

"So you knew that he wasn't quite human, but didn't know what he was?" he summed up and she nodded. "Curious, very curious indeed. And you did not bother to question him about this… why?" at that Kagome snorted and crossed her arms over her bikini-topped chest.

"With all due respect, Mr. Country sir, he's my boyfriend. When I'm in a relationship, I respect and be respected. I won't pry without his consent. Besides, I've encountered beings much odder than he. One of them several hundred years old. Which reminds me, I have to call him soon…" she trailed thoughtfully, zoning out.

"Uh, misses Kagome, are you like, oh I dunno… mentally insane? On any specific medication? 'Cos I'm pretty sure you're either pulling our legs or one of the two." America piped up and stared at her lamely. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and glared at him. She abruptly stood and walked over to him, poking him roughly in the chest.

"Hey! You jerk, I just totally accepted the fact that you're all freaking countries here and then you go and say that _I'm _the crazy one? I think not!" she growled. Suddenly something clicked in her mind and she crossed her arms over her chest again, scowling.

"I know who you are now. I'd recognize that accent anywhwere. You're probably America, right? Kami, Matthew-kun warned me about you. I should've known you were that obnoxious 100% American brother he was talking about." She flicked America's Nantucket and he yelped, backing off and hiding behind China. He glared at the tiny Japanese woman from the even tinier Asian would-be woman.

Suddenly Kagome was surrounded by the other countries.

"Wow, you're really pretty, miss Kagome! And you even stood up to America all by yourself! Ve~, you're so amazing~" Italy babbled happily and captured the poor woman in a hug.

"Love, I think I could just take a liking to you if you have enough sense to dislike America." England chuckled.

"Hn, if you're one of Japan's citizens, zhen you could help us. As an ally of course. If you have such connections vhis Japan's past as century-old beings…" Germany grasped his chin as he thought of the possibilities, standing near Italy.

"Wow aru~ so kawaii, aru! Can we keep her?" China cooed and petted her head.

"Ohon hon hon, _ma petite __beauté, _I would not mind zat at _all." _A creepy blonde guy agreed with the Chinese guy. When the hell did he get here? Kagome didn't even notice him come in-!

"**Kolkolkolkol…"** Suddenly everyone froze in terror as a strong set of gloved hands grabbed Kagome from Italy's hold. "It does not matter who you are friends with, da? Because all will become one with Mother Russia." Russia himself grinned creepily and Italy instantly jumped in Germany's arms.

"WHAT THE HELL! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Cuba suddenly shouted furiously, face red in anger. Everyone blinked in surprise and Kagome slipped out of Russia's grasp. She came forward and gently placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed his nose. He blushed slightly at the display.

"Ah, Cuba-chan, it's alright. Your friends are just curious. I bet they haven't met a human like me before. It's ok, nothing to get worked up about." She calmed him and he looked away in embarrassment.

"I know…" he mumbled. "…Sorry." He uttered and Kagome grinned, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"There ya go." She giggled and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, completely forgetting their world-wide audience. She always knew how to make him feel better... as sappy a stupid as that sounded...

Kagome pulled back abruptly, a neutral look on her face.

"Wait, if you're a country, does that mean you're like, hundreds of years old?" she asked and he flushed.

"K-kagome!" he spluttered. "W-wait, if you know people that are hundreds of years old, then how old are _you?_" he countered and the countries hissed: they all knew that was a dangerous topic. Never ask a woman about her age.

Surprisingly, Kagome fidgeted and laughed nervously in her boyfriend's grasp.

"Well, technically, if you put it that way…" she trailed uneasily, smiling abashedly. "…I'm a little over uhm, 500 years old…" she grinned and the room went dead silent. Well, until France decided to speak, that is.

"…Well, at least you know she ages well…" he was promptly knocked to the ground, a red hand print on his face.

**When In Cuba**

MCD: *is busy laughing her ass off at France's inconvenience and the Miroku reference*


	6. Tearful Reunion

MCD: God, I have been so behind on updates D: I'm sorry this is so late, and thank you all for staying with me~!

**When In Cuba**

"K-K-K-K-!_?_" the stuttering of the usually silent nation echoed throughout the small meeting room.

Cuba blinked and turned to stare at the door, as did his amazing Kagome. The shocked intake of breath alerted him of his surprised girlfriend.

"Kagome-sama…" suddenly Japan kneeled down to the floor behind Kagome. She'd turned around in her swivel chair to stare at the Asian country at her feet. The air was tense and Cuba frowned, subconsciously gripping his girlfriend's hand.

"Kiku-kun? …Is that really you?" she asked uneasily. Cuba was starting to get annoyed. How did these two know each other? The small Japanese man nodded his head, nearly smacking it against the floor, and just barely lifted it up. Kagome went dumbstruck at the usually stoic man's tearful expression, as did the other countries in their presence. Kagome stood from her seat, moving down toward Japan, when-

"Kagome-sama…!" suddenly Japan shot up from the floor and nearly tackled Kagome back into her seat, but they she somehow managed to stay upright.

Now it was Cuba's turn to shoot out of his seat. He rolled the cigar between his teeth in agitation and hissed at the Asian country, rolling up his sleeves on either arm.

"Oi, _you! _Get yer-!"

"Cuba-chan, stop!" begrudgingly, Cuba settled for scowling and glaring venomously at Japan while he hugged _his _Kagome. Kagome sighed, not liking that she had to shout, and wrapped her arms around Kiku, who was shaking slightly in her hold.

"K-Kagome-sama…" he muttered, and Kagome smiled softly, rubbing his back soothingly. "I never got to say goodbye-!" he shook even harder.

"Kiku-kun, it's all right," Kagome murmured, "I'm here now. I won't leave you again, okay?" Kiku nodded into her shoulder, a small sob escaping him.

Unable to watch the touching scene any longer, Cuba bit his lip and stormed out of the room and into the hallway, allowing the golden afternoon sun to shine freely through the windows.

Stupid meeting… stupid countries… stupid frikkin' Japan with _his_ Kagome, all happy and sappy and _annoyingly clingy-_

The door to the meeting room opened and Cuba quickly subdued his pissed expression, instead staring blankly out the window. He didn't even glance at the country that had joined him outside.

"_Ni hao_, Cuba, aru." China said quietly, opting to stare out the windows at the beautiful afternoon scene as well, leaning on the space of wall next to Cuba. Cuba grunted a greeting and rolled the cigar from one side of his mouth to the other, agitated.

The stood there in silence for a few moments, and Cuba though he was about to go insane with all the daunting silence, but the older country decided to speak.

"You know, aru… Kagome is Kiku's older sister, right, aru?" Cuba whipped his head over to look at older nation, astonished. China remained calm and even examined his nails, scratching at remnants of red nail polish that no one had found out the origin of. "Not biologically, but she was there for him in a desperate time, aru. She helped him through one of his worst moments and defeated one of his greatest enemies, aru." Cuba looked at the ground, swearing to himself that he was only feeling a little bit ashamed at his temper tantrum. China observed the younger country for a moment before walking back to the door of the meeting room. Pausing with a hand on the door, China turned to look at Cuba.

"Oh, but I wouldn't stay out here for much longer, if I were you, aru. Without you, there's not telling who will try and… _comfort _Kagome and Japan, aru," he said suggestively, making Cuba blink. Chuckling, China moved back into the room and, sure enough, France was hugging Kagome and Japan tightly. Kagome didn't seem to mind much, but Japan, who had recovered from his momentary panic attack, was freaking out in both of their arms at the closeness. And, suddenly looming over all three of them was Russia.

China shook his head and moved away from the doors. Three…two…one…aru.

"HEY! GET 'YER HANDS OFFA HER!"

China just chuckled and munched on one of his tasty treats.

**When In Cuba**

MCD: Ugh, I'm so sorry that this took so long. There's just been a lot of stuff going on with the end of the school year, y'know? Anyways, please review~


End file.
